l'amour perdurera toujours
by les grumelles-zazou
Summary: SPOIILER DEATHLY HALLOWS ATTENTION ne venez pas lire si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 7. réflexion des personnages après le combat final  avt epilogue HP7 OS spoiler!


Dis clamer : tout appartient à JKR ROWLING

ATTENTION !! Ce one-shot se situe après le tome 7 donc ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lus ( qui attendent la traduction en français ) passez votre chemin ….

SPOILER DEATHLY HALLOWS

L'amour perdurera toujours…

Apres la bataille finale, la mort de Voldy, Harry, les Weasleys, les professeurs, les plus fidèles membres de la DA et de l'Ordre étaient restés à Hogwarts. A peine deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la défaite du Dark Lord qui avait réduit la vie du pays la peur et la désolation. Georges était inconsolable, malgré les efforts de sa famille et de ses amis, il sombrait petit à petit et se laissait mourir, ne supportant pas la vie sans sa moitié , Fred … qui manquait à tous , Fred qui n'était plus là pour faire rire , Fred …

La peine et la joie se mêlaient sur les visages des survivants, quelques uns cherchaient le réconfort dans l'oubli, les livres, le rêve, l'amour … ils faisaient leur deuil. Lentement, la vie reprenait son cours, souvent près du lac à côté de la sépulture de Dumbledore, on voyait des personnes rendre hommages à ceux qui étaient tombés là et qui gisaient à côté du directeur le plus aimé de Hogwarts.

Andromeda Tonks et Teddy Lupin étaient également dans le château, Harry apprenait à connaître son filleul.

Hermione et Ron passaient beaucoup de temps enlacés contre un arbre dans le parc, se réconfortant de la mort de ceux qui n'étaient plus là…

Un bal était organisé ce soir là, en mémoire des défunts, pour la victoire du Bien, pour l'Espoir.

Vers 19h 30, Harry et Ron, vêtus de smoking attendaient leurs chéries dans le Hall comme tous les garçons, une idée de Fleur …

Les filles apparurent les unes après les autres. Pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry Ginny apparut, elle portait une robe verte, très simple et ses cheveux lâchés cascadaient sur ses épaules. Aux yeux d'Harry, c'était la plus belle femme au monde. Harry présenta son bras à Ginny qu'elle prit et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Hermione venait après Ginny, vêtue d'une robe bleue, élégante, Ron accueillit sa petite amie avec joie et la mena à la Grande Salle.

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tous furent entrés dans la salle.

Une estrade trônait devant la table des professeurs. Mc Gonnagal se leva et demanda à Harry de venir dire quelques mots. Harry se leva et avança jusqu'à l'estrade, il monta dessus, se lança un sonorus et commença, d'une voie assez étranglée par l'émotion, tristesse et joie.

bien … je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, mais bon … je voudrais d'abord dire merci à tous ceux qui sont ici, merci de vous soutenir, de vous aimer, merci d'être en vie. Cette année, est une année funeste pour Hogwarts et libératrice pour tous. Celui qui a tué tant de personnes est mort. Les pertes subies il y a quelques temps sont irréparables. Le temps n'adoucira pas facilement et peu être jamais les blessures. La perte d'un être cher est horrible, celle de plusieurs … semble insurmontable. Mais il n'est pas temps pour nous de les rejoindre et beaucoup d'entre eux seraient fâchés contre nous si nous nous laissions abattre. Des familles brisées, des parents, des amis, des époux, des épouses, des âmes sœurs, ils sont partis. Le professeur Dumbledore disait souvent que la mort n'est pas la fin. Et je pense que c'est vrai. Ils ne sont pas avec nous à nos côtés mais dans nos cœurs ils seront présents tant que l'on ne les oubliera pas. Gardons donc le souvenir de ceux qui nous ont quittés, rappelons nous leurs sourires, leurs joies, leur affection, agissons comme ils le voudraient. L'espoir de la vie est plus important que tout, vivons, surmontons cette épreuve ensemble, soyons forts pour croire en l'avenir qui grâce aux survivants et grâce à ceux qui sont morts est meilleur. Notre monde est débarrassé pour le moment du mage noir qui influençait nos vies et qui faisait vivre la peur, le désespoir et la mort dans ce pays. Maintenant regardons le présent et l'avenir et construisons un monde dans lequel nos enfants et nous seront heureux et racontons à ceux qui l'ignorent le courage de ceux qui se sont battus pour l'espoir.

Harry descendit de l'estrade sous les applaudissements. Beaucoup pleuraient.

Andromeda Tonks regardait la scène depuis sa table, son petit fils dans les bras Teddy dormait sagement. Elle observa le monde qui était dans la salle. Les plus jeunes dansaient ou mangeaient. Son regard se posa sur Harry et Ginny enlacés dans un coin de la salle, oublieux du monde, se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre. Andromeda soupira, on aurait dit James et Lily… Tant de morts… une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle sourit malgré ses larmes et se dit que la relève était assurée : James et Lily revivaient en Harry et Ginny. Sa fille et son mari avaient laissé leur fils avec les vivants, Teddy Lupin vivrait pourtant entouré d'amour, Meda en était sure. L'amour et l'espoir vivaient à présent.

Harry regardait Ginny, son regard se perdait dans ceux de la jeune fille, elle lui souriait tendrement. Il l'embrassa doucement puis la serra dans ses bras avant de lui glisser à l'oreille

Ginny, tu m'as accompagnée partout, sans toi … ma vie n'est rien ne me quitte pas, jamais…

Promis souffla –t-elle en le serrant plus fort.

Minerva Mc gonagall assise à côté du Professeur Chourave observait elle aussi les personnes qui étaient dans la salle.

Son regard s'arrêta sur Hermione et Ron en train de s'embrasser, des groupes d'élèves parlant joyeusement, Bill et Fleur annonçant à toute la salle la grossesse de Fleur, les parents Weasley en pleurs devant cette nouvelle. Neville en train de discuter avec Parvati, marqué par cette année si douloureuse, Georges entouré de ses anciens coéquipiers de quiddich, se remontant le moral et tentant de faire sourire la moitié de Fred disparu, Teddy, orphelin mais dans les bras d'une grand-mère protectrice et aimante et d'un parrain aimant, entouré d'une famille. D' Hagrid, encore choqué par cette bataille comme tous ceux présent, du groupe de la DA soudé…

Alors le professeur de Métamorphose s'autorisa un sourire

Oui … ils vivaient... l'espoir étaient là et le pouvoir de l'amour et de l'amitié triomphera…

A cette pensée , elle se souvint d'un troll étendu dans les toilettes des filles et de la naissance du célèbre trio, elle se souvint de quatre élèves turbulents qui étaient à présent réunis la haut … maraudant et jouant des tours à foison sous le regard réprobateur mais amusé de Lily …

Oui … les défunts veillaient de là haut sur ceux qui vivaient et les accompagnaient dans leurs vies…

Tout irait bien. Réjouissons nous du présent.

Le bal se terminait, le dernier slow retentissait dans la salle.

Luna regarda les couples… Elle vit heureux et enlacés : Harry et Ginny, Ron et Hermione, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Bill et Fleur, Neville et une Parvati de la DA, Georges et Alicia, Olivier et Angelina, Percy et Pénelope, Cho et Michael, Seamus et Annah, beaucoup de couples … elle vit Mcgonnagal émue, les larmes aux yeux, Teddy dormant comme un bienheureux dans les bras d'une Andromeda souriant doucement et tendrement face à la scène.

Luna ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sur l'épaule de Dean. L'ambiance douce et tendre qui planait dans la Grande Salle apaisait les cœurs meurtris. Luna sentait les mains de Dean caressant doucement son dos, sa tête posée sur ses épaules, sa respiration douce. Elle se rapprocha encore plus du jeune homme enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, respirant le doux parfum du garçon. Elle sourit, s'abandonnant à la musique, à l'instant présent si beau, si poétique, si doux, si éternel, si éphémère…

L'amour perdurera toujours se dit elle, totalement heureuse, oubliant tout, sereine pour la première fois depuis la bataille finale.

FIN

Je sais c'est un peu niais et dégoulinant mais bon … je l'ai écrit comme ça alors j'espère que ça plaira…


End file.
